Small business borrowers historically have had no capacity to directly access information that lenders use to assess an application for business financing. Furthermore small business owners have had no capacity to understand their likelihood of securing financing based on independently secured data. Finally, small business borrowers have had no capacity to access pre-qualification offers based upon matching lender preferences to borrower self-reported and independently secured data.